MEMORIAL DAY Triptico perturbador para Stear
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: En en "Memorial Day" Archie recibe un regalo muy peculiar, ahora tendra que cumplir con los deseos de Stear removiendo profundos sentimientos para muchas personas, conoce su deseo en este Triptico PERTURBADOR en honor a Stear.
1. Memorial Day Primera Parte

**"MEMORIAL DAY"**

**Triptico Perturbador para Stear**

**Primera Parte**

* * *

Los clarines entonaban un largo sonido bélico, honor, respeto, justicia y patriotismo se respiraba aquella mañana en el monumento dedicado a los héroes caídos en batalla. La brisa primaveral de Mayo daba un cierto aliciente de paz.

Había aceptado con el tiempo la decisión de su hermano aunque no lograra entenderlo, aun sentía que ese no era Stear, nunca lo vio como alguien quien tuviera intereses militares sino todo lo contrario, lo creía un pacifista, un ser que no recurre a la violencia, que con palabras y buen humor trataba de disipar cualquier chispa de hostilidad. Quizás no lo llego a conocer tan bien como el creía… y eso lo torturaba.

Alistear era sin duda el mejor hombre que había conocido a pesar de que se fue sin despedirse, en un momento de rabia y respuesta visceral lo odio, con el tiempo termino por aceptar que de haberse despedido seguramente hubieran terminado muy mal por culpa de si mismo. Archie reconoció que no se lo hubiera puesto fácil, le hubiera gritado en la cara su decepción, su impotencia, quizás hasta lo hubiera golpeado sin piedad, pero no por enojo, sino por el terror de perderlo… y aunque fuera herido por el, se quedaría en casa pero a salvo. El hubiera no existe…

Cuantos sentimientos bullían en su interior cada último lunes del mes de Mayo. Aun no podía controlar el vértigo en la piel, ni el sabor de la hiel en sus labios, ni el nudo en la garganta, el corazón agitado y adolorido latiendo al ritmo del tambor. No podía fallarle a su hermano, venia a honrar su memoria, su valor y su decisión, sobre todo su derecho de elección.

Habían pasado algunos años ya, se graduó con honores de la universidad cursando una brillante carrera en Leyes, un matrimonio viento en popa y una empresa que dirigir… parecía que todo le iba bien.

La ceremonia termino, saludo a algunos familiares de otros chicos que también cayeron en combate, padres y hermanos que no faltaban a la guardia de honor ese día, ya les conocía, eran compañeros de senda en el mismo dolor. Los marines se retiraron con su banda de guerra y cañones, las personas poco a poco se fueron alejando, Archivald como siempre fue hasta el monumento como era ya su costumbre, lo recorrió lentamente como cada año, esperando de repente encontrarse con Stear, con su hermano.

Se imaginaba como se vería después de tantos años, ciertamente podía imaginárselo con bigote, o con barba crecida debido al descuido por su intenso trabajo seguramente en la ingeniería, quizás tendría ojeras y algunas arrugas prematuras por las horas y horas embelesado en su trabajo que hasta olvidaría dormir y comer…

Archie sonreía imaginándolo… insufrible, siendo exactamente el mismo de siempre, apretó los ojos mientras amarraba sus emociones y el intenso presentimiento de que al abrirlos estaría allí frente a el, mirándolo; sacudió su cabeza pensando que aquello era imposible, se inclino y dejo la rosa blanca al pie del majestuoso monumento a los héroes caídos, ningún alivio proporcionaba, por mas grande y descomunal que fuera construido del mas costoso mármol.

Era solo un muro frio y vacio no permitiéndoles olvidar que una generación entera de jóvenes idealistas se perdió por la estupidez humana, no importaba de cuantas flores, honor y gloria quisieran recubrirlo.

-Señor Cornwell, ¿Señor Archivald Cornwell?

-Si…

-Soy el Capitán Bownam.

Archie se volvió, le miro sin entender la propiedad del militar, en todos esos años asistiendo a la guardia de honor, nunca, ningún miembro de la milicia estadounidense se le había acercado, así tan fácil como llego y se presento, se marcho con andar marcial a los pocos minutos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, el aire fresco de la mañana ahora le parecía gélido, sus manos temblorosas sostenían un paquete, lo miro por largos minutos y la sensación de que Stear se movía a su alrededor lo invadió. Las palabras del militar parecía tomar significado en su mente, la explicación fue puntual y parca, mas pareció un informe frio y rutinario, como una poesía aprendida y leída sin ser declamada con emoción alguna.

Lo que para el militar era una encomienda que tenia que cumplir por ordenes superiores, para Archivald Cornwell la poesía apenas comenzaba a tener sentido mientras rompía el sello del paquete.

"El piloto, Aliester Cornwell, envió una carta a un remitente aquí en la ciudad Chicago, en vida; al parecer no pudo llegar a su destinatario argumentando que ya no vivía en la dirección señalada, es lo que dice el informe. Fue devuelta a las oficinas de gobierno y regresada a Francia, desafortunadamente no volvió a las manos del piloto… La carta se guardo y por muchos años, traspapelándose en el correo de la milicia, es hasta ahora que después de un largo inventario se devuelven las pertenencias que quedaron de los acaecidos, le hago entrega en nombre de la fuerza aérea de los Estados Unidos, las pertenencias recuperadas del piloto Alistear Cornwell"

Fueron sus palabras… aun flotaban en su mente, puso el sencillo paquete sobre sus manos, después con sumo respeto hizo un saludo marcial, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se alejo, dejándole en completo estado de shock.

Había, un reloj de cadena, una pequeña "caja de herramientas" de bolsillo en cuero negro donde los diminutos instrumentales descansaban ya bastante gastados, un par de gafas ralladas, una boina casi intacta, una navaja muy pesada con muchos artilugios de los que a Stear le enloquecían, la carta a la que se refería el coronel y un libro empastado en cuero rojo con un extraño mecanismo uniendo las tapas, seguramente invento suyo para que no fuera husmeado por extraños.

Fue y tomo asiento bajo un árbol mientras observaba cada cosa tomándose el tiempo necesario para asimilar que ciertamente aquellos objetos fueron usados por su hermano, no pudo evitar las lagrimas al imaginarlo usando su inseparable herramienta de bolsillo, la navaja grabada con sus iniciales regalo del Bis Abuelo William alguna navidad… Su boina ¡claro que la reconocía! Era su favorita, seguramente con la que se embarco hacia su destino…

Luego saco del paquete la carta, fue mayúscula su sorpresa al descubrir el Destinatario, inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de… pero no, un hondo agujero se abrió en su pecho, era la misma persona a quien el escribía cuando quería compartir algo muy privado, la misma persona junto a la que crecieron y la misma de la que ellos dos, ambos, estuvieron enamorados.

Busco en el paquete, solo una carta, solo una…

-Stear, ¿que quieres de mí? -Dijo en voz alta. Muchos pensamientos y conclusiones agolparon su cabeza- como no imaginar… Pero el había dicho que…

"Tienes suerte de que llueva… Si pudiéramos lavar todas nuestras penas con esta lluvia…"

Se sentía un bellaco por imaginar tal cosa, pero el corazón le gritaba que estaba en lo cierto. Entonces recordó el libro empastado, su diario. Lo tomo y los inspecciono con sumo cuidado, sabia que se enteraría de los secretos de su hermano y no se sentía capaz de violarlos, se debatió en aquel embrollo moral, lo cierto era que Stear ya no estaba, ¿que debía hacer? ¿Quemar el diario? ¿Destruirlo? Dárselo a… ¿A quien?

Entonces recordó la complicidad de ellos y el como Stear no le reprocho nada aquella tarde lluviosa, al contrario había compartido con el un sentimiento privado y oculto para todos, acepto ante el, que había estado enamorado de la chica que se convirtió en su familiar y que lo mejor que podían hacer era conservarla como un tesoro precioso a arriesgarse a perderla por confesar un amor que no podía ser correspondido, porque estaba probado que para Candy ellos no eran hombres, ellos eran invisibles para ella en ese sentido, los amaba si, ellos lo sabían pero nunca como pudieran desearlo y nada podían hacer al respecto.

-Esta bien, creo que ya entendí hermano…

Archie tomo con decisión el diario y lo miro con detenimiento… era bastante extraño, había una especie de perilla que giraba, tenia letras, era un mecanismo similar a la de una caja fuerte, no pudo evitar sonreír de las ocurrencia de Stear, se concentro poniéndose juicioso, intento abrirlo pero lógicamente su hermano no les haría las cosas tan fáciles a los husmeadores.

-Mhmm necesita una combinación… ¿Cuál será? Avión… Automóvil… mhmm… Tia Elroy… jajajajajaja ok, ok, dejare de jugar, Patricia… -hizo el intento de escribir letra por letra pero no cedió.

-Stear… no puede ser que… C, A, N, D, Y, -La cerradura no cedió- Un secreto entre tu y yo… solo tu y yo hermano… Stear… -volvió a hacer el intento- g… a… t… i… t… a…


	2. Memorial Day Segunda Parte

**"MEMORIAL DAY"**

**Triptico Perturbador para Stear**

**Segunda parte**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene escenas Hentai, la clasificasion del fan fic lo marca pero aun asi vuelvo a señalarlo, si no concuerdas con el Hentai o Lemon, favor de abstenerte de leer, Gracias.**

**"Goza de mi lectura, como yo goce escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry.**

* * *

Después de haber pasado prácticamente la tarde en el cementerio a la sombra del árbol sin parar de leer, volvió a darle otro sorbo a su café, aplanado en la silla de aquella cafetería solitaria, obscurecía ya; aun no sabia que hacer, tomo el paquete, pago el importe y camino sin rumbo fijo mientras las letras del diario de su hermano retumbaban en su mente…

**Noviembre 1915**

"Recuerdo aquel día en que te conocí, Archivald me hablo de ti, sabes, te llamo "Gatita" nunca había visto a mi hermano llamar de esa forma a alguna chica, no sabes como lo moleste por ese motivo, luego te conocí y simplemente me atrapaste, me atrapo tu valor, tu arrojo e inocencia, me atrapo tu confianza y tu Fe depositada en mi a pesar de que terminaste mojada, desde ese día no deje de pensarte…"

**Diciembre 1916**

"Han sido duras estas semanas, Domi y yo aun no hemos visto acción, nos ocupan en las tareas mas simples pero no por eso fáciles, ayudamos en la cocina lavando loza o pelando patatas, ayudamos a los demás pilotos, siempre intento estar cerca de los aviones aunque sea solo para limpiar el fuselaje, con el tiempo me han permitido meter mano en la maquina de uno que otro ajustando tuercas, cambiando aceite, eso me hace muy feliz ya me conoces, poco a poco me he ganado la reputación del "arregla todo", en el escaso tiempo libre bromeamos y me dedico a lo que me gusta, inventar, ansió tanto montar un avión… lo ansió tanto, como ansió verte… y montarte… tuve la suerte de que tu me acompañaras alguna vez… aunque fuera solo como copiloto, en aquel tiempo solo eso me bastaba pero ahora…"

**Enero 1916**

"Hoy el teniente Claymant partió a una misión, la guerra ya se respira esta muy cerca de nuestro destacamento, el espeso olor a muerte nos acecha, la incertidumbre crece al igual que mi deseo de participar en combate, ayer Domi me conto que tiene una novia y que esta aquí porque quiere defender su patria y no desea que ella sepa lo que es perder a su familia, ya te conté que el perdió a la suya, Domi la ama… y ella lo sabe… entonces me arrepentí de mi cobardía…"

**Enero 1916**

"Anoche lo pensé tanto, me la pase en vela, tengo tantos sentimientos atorados dentro de mi que hoy mas que nunca estando tan lejos afloran sin que lo pueda contener, en la soledad y silencio de las barracas yo… oh Candy, solo tu me has hecho sentir hombre, me entiendes ¿verdad? Quisiera escucharte decir que si…"

**Febrero 1916**

"Domi me ha puesto contra la pared, ayer me pregunto el porque estoy aquí si hay una chica a la que… amo… si, lo he de confesar, pensé en Patricia y en honor a ella y a ese tierno y dulce amor que me profesa, llamare a mi avión con su nombre cuando se me asigne pero en la soledad, en las noches de insomnio cuando cierro mis ojos estas tu, están tus blancas piernas, tu cuerpo cubierto por el uniforme empapado pegándose lujuriosamente a tus formas, tu, con tu cuerpo de mujer bajo lindos vestidos, estas tu a mi lado, en el auto completamente asustada pegada sin pudor alguno a mi… yo sonreía para disfrazar cuan feliz era de poder sentirte de esa manera, sabes que nunca me aproveche y ahora creo que fui un estúpido por no haberlo hecho algunas cuantas veces… y así poder tener el recuerdo de tu cuerpo en mis manos…"

**Marzo 1916**

"¿Recuerdas aquel día que nos visitaste en Chicago?, cuando te mostramos la casa del árbol, dormiste ahí, en ese lugar privado para mi, ese lugar que no fue pisado por nadie mas, tu olor se quedo impregnado en la madera… y yo, tuve tantos sueños y deseos, me sentía tan avergonzado de que fueras a descubrirlos, me convertí en hombre gracias a ti… en mi delirio ahogado en el frenesí grite tu nombre en la oscuridad de la noche, cuanto desee tenerte ahí, con ese traje de baño rebelando tus formas de mujer, cuan hermosa te estabas moldeando, no sabes como atentabas contra mi tranquilidad al rozarme con tu piel desnuda, tus piernas bajo el agua… ahora ya sabes porque no corría tras de ti en la orilla, tendría que mostrarle a mi hermano y a Anie lo que tu me provocas, el agua fresca no era suficiente para apaciguar mi fiebre, ni mis ansias… Para ti era un juego de niños chapotear en el lago, para mi, era el cielo… aunque después me condenara al poseerte como mujer en mis sueños, perdóname…"

**Mayo 1916**

"Por alguna extraña razón no tengo celos de pensar que muy pronto estarás viviendo con Terry, es un buen hombre tengo que admitirlo, se hizo amar por ti y eso es suficiente para mi, aunque, no me gustaba nada que vivieras a solas con Albert, y no es que tenga nada en contra de el pero, no se como es que Terry soporta que ustedes vivan juntos, ¿de que esta hecho? Yo en su lugar no confiaría tanto, cada vez que sorprendo a Albert mirándote, pareciera esconder de inmediato el amor que tu le inspiras, esa es la verdad ¿Qué como lo se? Es exactamente lo mismo que hacia yo, tragarme las ganas de comerte a besos ocultando mi amor en inventos, en sonrisas y bromas, convirtiéndome en el chocarrero del grupo, temblando cada vez que besabas mi mejilla… Espero que sepa entender como caballero que tu tienes dueño, espero que también tenga éxito en fingir que eres una especie de "ángel intocable" me desquicia la idea de que compartan la misma habitación, me alegro que al fin hayas ido al encuentro de Terrence después de tanto tiempo separados, seguramente las cosas entre ustedes van cada vez mejor, es con el con quien debes estar, nosotros incluido el tonto de Neal, tendremos que conformarnos con verte a lo lejos pero feliz"

**Junio 1916**

"Recuerdo aquel día cuando me dijiste que te parecía atractivo… ¡Oh Candy! Si tan solo lo hubieras dicho un poco antes, si tan solo no me sintiera desleal como para pelear por ti… Desleal porque podía ver claramente que esa batalla estaba perdida, porque tu mi hermosa niña estabas enamorada de Terrence pero te resistías, quizás era Anthony el motivo, Terry fue el único que supo sacarte de ese claustro del que nosotros no pudimos. Observando a Grandchester y su drástico cambio desde que tú llegaste al colegio, era solo cuestión de tiempo que ustedes dos… Era tan evidente que se atraían con la fuerza de un imán… Tuvo suerte de ser tocado y amado por un ángel… Tuve la suerte de, tener otro ángel a mi lado que me impidió volverme loco y cometer una locura…"

**Agosto 1916**

"A llegado el día, Domi murió, me pidió que… que luchara por la mujer que amó, que cuidara y que viera por su novia, no sabes la rabia al verlo morir en mis brazos, tan joven… ahora se porque vine aquí, Candy, ayudare a defender su suelo y el nuestro para que ustedes las personas que amo puedan estar tranquilas… Candy, después de mucho pensar y mucho fantasear lo que no pudo ser, no quiero quedarme con esto en el corazón, tome el valor y te escribí una carta en un arrebato completamente visceral, de solo pensar que al fin sabrás que yo… mi respiración se agita. Puse todo mi amor en construir aquella caja de música para ti, quiero pensar que cuando la abres y la escuchas piensas un poco en mi y que estoy en tu corazón aunque Terry sea tu dueño, quiero que sepas que, en mis soledades tu fuiste la mujer que despertó a este hombre, que es en tu nombre en quien me derramo con tanto pasión y ardor, con tanto amor por ti… por favor discúlpame si te he ofendido, con este amor que ya no puedo contener.

Me han llamado a la batalla, mañana al alba por fin montare mi avión, la carta partió hace algunos días, mi corazón late acelerado por el peligro que representa el mañana, por preservar la vida, por mi corazón que viaja en un trozo de papel hacia América, hacia ti, y por la muerte, no es necesario si es que volvemos a encontrarnos algún día, que digas nada, no hace falta, espero que entiendas que mi amor te pertenece y eres tu a quien se lo tengo que entregar, sin retribución alguna, lo se; no sabes cuando dude… Temo decir en voz alto la pregunta, ¿me hubieras hecho callar si yo hubiera intentado…? Selle mis labios por tanto tiempo que, no quiero saber la respuesta.

Si regreso, recíbeme con un fuerte abrazo, con el último y no volveré a desear nada más… Nunca te he pedido nada, se que le debo respeto a Terrence y que seguramente eres muy feliz a su lado pero en mi defensa diré que yo te conocí primero.

Deséame suerte, Candy"

* * *

Por que nunca me lo dijiste, porque nunca confesaste que nunca pudiste olvidarla… es imposible ¿verdad? Aquel verano en Escosia, no podía siquiera mirar como Terrence y ella se… estaban indiscutiblemente enamorados uno del otro, quizás ellos querían engañarnos pero sus ojos la forma en como se comportaban, era evidente que estaban cortejándose abiertamente aun sin que lo admitieran, esa era mi rabia, cuantas veces Candice lo negó, pero la forma en como Terry se refería a ella pareciera que se sentía con el derecho, con todo el derecho de…

Stear, he cumplido con tu deseo… espero que al fin descanses en paz.

* * *

-Archie querido, estaba preocupada por ti, ¿Dónde estabas? No regresaste a la oficina. –Anie le recibió con un beso que no fue correspondido- Archie ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? Quítate ese saco mojado o te resfriaras. Archie, Archie, me estas asustando ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Vengo de… del cuartel militar.

-¿De donde? Pero… ¿por qué?

-En la guardia de honor me abordo el Capitán Bowman…

-Stear…

-Si, el Capitan fue su superior, me entrego las ultimas pertenencias de Stear… y una carta…

-Oh Archie… -Anie podía notar como afecto aquel suceso a su esposo- Pero eso fue por la mañana, a que fuiste al cuartel militar.

Archie no contesto, se quito el saco apenas mojado por la ligera llovizna primaveral, se coloco una bata encima, mientras la lluvia arreciaba afuera…

"Tienes suerte de que llueva… Si pudiéramos lavar todas nuestras penas con esta lluvia…"

Agradeció el silencio de Anie que absorta lo miraba poner los objetos de Stear sobre la mesa de su recamara. Se encajo el cabello húmedo tras la oreja y tomo el diario, sin decir palabra alguna salió de la habitación.

-Archie ¿a donde vas? Esta lloviendo a cantaros.

-Necesito… un momento…

-Si…

* * *

Sin importar mojarse, camino sin prisa atravesando el jardín hasta llegar al gran árbol en el patio lateral, jalo de la cuerda y trepo por la escalerilla, encendió una lámpara de aceite y miro alrededor, las voces infantiles de tiempos pasados comenzaron a escucharse retumbando dentro de las paredes de madera, el aroma de Candy y las risas de Stear, no pudo evitar imaginárselo ahí tendido frente a la chimenea mientras se "convertía en hombre" pensando en Candy, sonrió pícaramente.

-Eres un desgraciado… tu también maldito cuatro ojos, que bien te lo guardaste… si estuvieras aquí… yo… te molería a palos… me convenciste de que debía dejar a Candy en el olvido, ¡y me costo maldito bastardo! Pero tu… tu seguiste queriéndola en silencio sin permitir que nadie lo supiera… venias a descargarte imaginándola desnuda y temblorosa encajada en tu miembro… … … ¡ah! … Candy…

El vaivén en su ingle se hizo cada vez más feroz, su mano acariciaba arriba y abajo con fluidez y humedad, la otra se entretenía masajeando vigorosamente los endurecidos testículos, dejo a un lado su tarea por un momento y con desesperación se despojo de la ropa empapada, se tendió sobre la alfombra y en la oscuridad termino con la demandante rigidez de su cuerpo explotando dramáticamente mientras su mente tejía escenas de un escandaloso trió, agotado y desconcertado de lo que acababa de vivir, se giro sobre su costado y lloro.

-Maldito, tu también venias a este refugio a pensar en ella, venias aquí a hacerle el amor… tu también… ahora me obligas a que sea yo quien, le haga saber que, te masturbabas en su nombre…

Se levanto, completamente desnudo y sin cubrirse encendió el pequeño bracero, provocando que la pequeña pieza montada en la copa del árbol se iluminara de un aura dorada, la lluvia se calmo un poco, tomo el diario de Stear y fue arrancando hoja por hoja quemándolas lentamente en el bracero una a una, desapareciendo todo vestigio del secreto de su hermano. Nadie lo sabría, no lo permitiría, será un secreto entre ellos tres, solamente.

-Fui al cuartel e inocentemente dije que, debían enviar la carta a Inglaterra, di la dirección correcta, la carta tenia destinatario y debía ser entregada como tu querías. Así lo hice hermano, eso fue lo que quisiste.

No sabes cuanta desgraciada razón tuviste de pensar mal de... Tu secreto esta a salvo, nadie nunca sabrá que nosotros dos la amamos a pesar de… Anthony, de Terrence, de… el… en pocos días tu deseo al fin estará cumplido.


	3. Memorial Day Tercera Parte

"**MEMORIAL DAY"**

**Triptico Perturbador para Stear**

**Tercera Parte**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemon, si no concuerdas con este tipo de lectura, favor de abstenerse de leer, Gracias.**

* * *

-El correo señor.

-Gracias Stuart dejarlo ahí.

-Hola querido, buen día. ¡Vaya que puntual es el correo ingles! -Dijo Candy después de saludar a su esposo, luego tomo la correspondencia y las fue pasando una a una- Trabajo, trabajo, cuentas, trabajo…

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Este sobre viene de… la armada de los Estados Unidos…

-¿Es para mi? -pregunto extrañado.

-Para… mí…

Candy con rápidas manos abrió el sobre, leyó la parca nota explicando la situación y como se re envió la carta a su nueva dirección por mandato de Archivald Cornwell que fue quien proporciono su nueva dirección, fue leyéndole a su esposo en voz alta, luego saco la vieja carta y la miro por algún momento.

-Albert, es una carta de Stear…

-Ábrela pequeña… léela.

-Si…

Candy abrió la carta con sumo cuidado, el papel estaba un poco maltratado pero aun así en optimas condiciones a pesar de los años transcurridos, era la letra de Stear sin duda alguna.

Conforme sus ojos pasaban las líneas su rostro apiñonado y lozano fue perdiendo el color, las manos comenzaron a temblarle pero no pudo parar de leer, Albert no paso por alto el súbito cambio de ella.

-¿Qué sucede Candy?

-Tengo que retirarme…

-¿Candy que dice la carta?

Ella no contesto, pero era lógico que lo escrito en esa carta perdida en el tiempo la había conmocionado de sobremanera, un presentimiento de vértigo y vuelcos en el estomago se apodero de Albert, ¿que podría ser lo que leyó Candy que la puso en aquel estado? Obviando el hecho de que después de tantos años recibiera una vieja carta de su sobrino desaparecido en batalla. ¿Qué podría ser?

-Sera que, se lo dijiste… te atreviste a confesárselo… Stear…

* * *

**Querida Candy:**

Espero que te encuentres bien... en realidad no se como empezar a escribirte, la situación en que me encuentro me ha hecho comprender que quizás nunca mas pueda decírtelo, deseo pedirte una sola cosa, lee hasta el final, nunca te he pedido nada, por favor concédemelo sin importar que.

Quiero a Patricia y si regreso seguramente ella será mi esposa, pero… quiero que sepas que… que te amo, que tuve mucha suerte al fingir que no y no ser descubierto por nadie, eras para mi ante los demás como una hermana a la cual tenia el gusto de cuidar.

No quiero que por ningún motivo te sientas ofendida, quiero que sepas cuanto te idolatro y cuanto te quiero, es así que no deseo perturbar a Terrence puesto que estoy seguro que es el a quien le pertenece tu corazón, solo pido una oportunidad para que recibas mi amor, no se donde mas puedo ponerlo, en mi ya no cabe y me niego a llevármelo a la tumba sin que sepas lo que significas para mi.

No eres culpable, no te sientas mal por Patty, yo tampoco tengo la culpa de este sentimiento que despertaste desde que te conocí. Candy confió en que cumplirás mi deseo, después lo olvidaras como has hecho con Anthony y con la burda y ruda declaración de Neil.

Esto es lo que siento… no puedo callarlo mas…

*Ojala el retrato que te envié con mi traje de aviador este entre tus pertenencias y con mucha suerte para mi la tengas visible muy cerca de tu cama para hacer que no me vieras cuando perturbo tus sueños de noche y pasar de esta forma junto a ti la noche entera, adorando tu hermosa piel de seda, besándola…  
Quiero que creas que es el aire el que se cuela por tu cama, o que me confundas con la brisa en tu cara, mientras que te acaricio sin pena, ni prisas, deseo volverme invisible Candy.

Poder un día traspasar tu puerta, dejar de conformarme con mirarte desde el retrato, o ser solo viento rozándote…

Y a fuerza de mi preso amor hacer que tú me quieras, hasta que te me rindas y correspondas a mis caricias.

Siempre tuve que conformarme con ser invisible a tus ojos como hombre pero me he dado cuenta de que eso me conlleva una ventaja porque no importa que tengas dueño, aun sabiéndolo no puedo refrenar lo que siento. Cuando la fresca brisa de una nocturna lluvia tranquila se cuele por algún rincón y te acaricie, soy yo, siendo invisible, sorprendiéndote mas dormida que despierta, te amare de esa forma de los pies a la cabeza, eres tu quien me provoca sentirme hombre, en mi soledad es tu nombre quien pronuncian mis labios cuando me derramo por ti…

Pero soñar no sirve, porque este es mi sueño, un sueño imposible.

Por eso sigo imaginando esta loca fantasía, soñando con la hora en que seas mía y como se que no llegará nunca quiero que lo sepas, que mi corazón y mi cuerpo entero te pertenecen y si puedes dedicar para mi algún pedacito de tu corazón donde guardes este secreto que me quema la piel, yo te lo agradezco.

No pretendo nada, mas entregártelo mi amor que es tuyo, me dijiste demasiado tarde que te parecía atractivo, si lo hubieras dicho tan solo un poco antes yo…

Muy pronto voy a ir a la batalla, si salgo bien librado y algún día nos volvemos a ver, no digas nada, solo sonríe, abrásame al verme y entonces sabré que tengo ese minúsculo pedazo en tu corazón que para mi será suficiente, tiene que serlo…

Respeto a Terrence y se que serás muy feliz a su lado, ese es mi mayor deseo que seas feliz.

Espero a mi regreso saber que Albert te respeto y te cuido, que no se interpuso entre tu felicidad, Terry confió en el, supongo que yo también tendría que confiar. Se que no tienes ojos mas que para Terrence pero no puedes evitar que yo, que te conocí siendo una niña siga sin poder contener lo que siento por ti, tampoco lo puedo evitar y todo este tiempo trate sin mucho éxito.

No me debes nada, me has dado muchas alegrías aunque no lo creas, ver tu piel con aquel traje de baño, poder sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío, verte empapada, tener la fortuna de sentir tus labios en mi rostro… eso no tiene precio. La caja de la felicidad contiene todo mi amor por ti, espero la conserves siempre, la hice especialmente para ti.

Candy se feliz.

Con todo mi amor, con toda mi pasión, con delirio de hombre…

Alistear Cornwell

**FIN**

* * *

***Referencia: Letra incrustada de la canción INVISIBLE.**

**Gracias por Leer, **

**El review es el aliciente de una imaginacion activa, te agradesco tu incentivo para la mia. =)**


End file.
